a vampires life for me
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: a girl near dieing gets changed, she has deep secrets, such as why she won't feed on humans and will try not to drink human blood. or kill. More will be revealed as time goes on.
1. the change

I ran though the crowded forest my body bleeding heavily, tears in my eyes refusing to fall. The group of blood thirsty... Monsters close behind. My arms got scraped even more as I raised them to protect myself from thorn covered vines. I run till I can't run anymore and I fall. But, the fall is as if I'm falling ever so slowly. I could be saved not hit the ground. I see them as my world falls down. my attackers have caught up. But they could have any time; they just wanted their snack to run in fear. I call for help although it won't come. I slowly see my world fade to black. Yet, I hear voices. "Go inside, there's blood you don't want to loose control." One voice smooth as velvet said. I heard a fierce growl like sound and heard footsteps retreating. I lost consciousness completely at last. I soon awoke to intense burning all though out my body. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I gritted my teeth and dug my nails into my palms tears brimming the corners of my eyes. "Carlisle? Will she be alright?." A worried female voice said. I slowly sat up and looked to see a group of people. Most with golden hair, golden eyes. The exception was one girl. She had brown longish hair and I could see that she had brown hair. "Looks like the kid's awake, poor girl, she'll be in pain till the change is complete." one of the blond haired women said as she sat next to me a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Out of reflex I pulled away,my eyes widened in fear and pain, I let out a scream of pain before I curled on my side, the burning was so awful. I Blacked out again waiting, just waiting for my change as they had called it to be complete. As soon as I awoke after 2 more days I looked at my reflection my hair had changed from a light brown to a brownish gold. My blue eyes changed to an almost black color. I felt rage the need for blood. I stood quickly and started to wander around. There were unusual scents that I could not place anywhere. I soon saw a pixie like girl with golden eyes and black hair spiked at all angles. I barred my teeth slightly as I backed away out of instinct. "Carlisle?" the girl called and the man from earlier as well as a few others rushed in quickly slightly shocked that I had come to. The saw my near black eyes and the largest of the males simply stated, "She'll need to feed, who's going to make sure she doesn't kill humans?" and they all looked at him. "WH..What am I?."I Called and they looked at me. "A vampire." the closest blond said. "Oh by the way my name is Rosalie." She said before walking away. My anger got the best of me as I punched the wall leaving a dent. "Rose, best not make a newborn mad, ya know, they're very powerful and aggressive." one said. I walked away quickly only to be cornered by another one of the vampires. "What do you think your doing?" he asked."Finding a way not to eat any blood maybe I can starve myself to death." I retorted coldly and he hit me slightly across the face."you idiot you need to at least drink blood for the first year animal blood for now..." I was stung by his words and barred my teeth dangerously. He stepped just out of biting range and I crossed my arms and then quickly took off before something else happened. The day I drink human blood will be the day my new life dies. I went to some place and saw a wounded animal that wouldn't live, I knelt to it and barred by fangs and fed. I felt much fuller and a lot calmer. I looked to the direction of where I had last been and went to return. I learned then of what they were, who they were and how to survive with my new family. My name is . . . From now on no longer Mary McConner but now it's Marie Cullen. This is my story. But what can I say? I love my new brother but he has his soul mate, so what shall I do?


	2. A Friend, and Lunch

**I have re-writen chapters 2-5. please enjoy **  
now onto the story

* * *

Marie was just past the newborn age, as her famly had worked hard to make sure she didn't have any human blood other then her own in her system .She'd Been a bit drawn back and almost afraid from others . But today was different, for the first time since she'd wanted to go to school. She Grinned at the other freshman in her class. "Hello I'm Marie" She said softly. A guy in the class nodded at her before smirking slightly.She looked away and looked at the others in the class. She noticed a young-ish looking girl with black hair that reminded her somewhat of Alice. Marie walked over to her and smiled. "Hello, May I sit next to you?"Marie asked. The girl looked at her, "Sure. Oh my name is June" She said and smiled slightly. Marie noticed that she was reading something. She grinned at the title. "That's my favorite book."She said. She just grinned and looked down at the ground. "School is... interesting. I've never really been I was homeschooled." She said and looked up as the class began. She listened to the Language and Literacy class and took notes. The day went on till everything was boring and repetative, other then LUNCH.

Marie watched the others file into the cafeteria. She looked at the other students and saw a group of people she knew. She smiled to herself and walked over. "Hey, Guys!"She said and sat on the other side of Alice. Alice grinned. "The ONLY person in this school I'm taller then!"Alice said and hugged her. Marie giggled. "Alice calm down, you'll make a scene" She said barely able to control her laughter. Edward looked at us amused. "What Eddy?"Marie asked using a name that she had realized Edward hated. The bronze haired vampire half-glared at his youngest 'sibling' the one who was only '14' years old. Marie stuck her tounge out at him childishly and then Edward let out a small growl. Marie nearly jumped out of her seat. She hid behind Jasper and peered over his shoulder.

She started to laugh and went back to her seat. She couldn't stop laughing today. "Your in a very good mood" Alice remarked. "Yeah! I know! I made a friend today! Her name is June. oh crap. i was supposed to sit with her!"She said and hit herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. She gazed around the lunch room trying to find her friend. When she caught sight of the black haired girl she lowered her head in shame and got up. "I'll be back guys"She said to her 'family' and ran to her friend's table. "I'm sorry June! Please forgive me!" She pleaded. "Why were you sitting with the most popular group ever?" June interogated. "Let's see. the fact that They are my adoptive family."Marie replied back. June just glared at her.

Marie glared back at June and walked back to the cullen/hale lunch table. Alice and the others all looked at her, "Marie, what's wrong?" Jasper asked calmly. "That little girl made me mad, she interogated me over sitting with my own family and glared at me"She said and sighed to calm herself down. She clenched her hands into fists angrily and just sighed before she slumped onto the table her arms crossed, her head resting on top of her arms. "I'm so bored. why is it that they seem farther back then back where i used to live, being that this is 7th grade work not 9th grade work that we seem to be doing. I'm bored with all my classes"She whined. Alice giggled and Rosalie gave a half-smile for once. Emmett and Edward Chuckled, and Jasper had silent laughter. Bella who was sitting with us held in her laughter and she practicly clung onto Edward. Marie proped herself up with her elbows and looked to Bella. "I challenge you to a staring contest" She giggled. Bella burst into laughter for a few seconds. "Fine, but I'm only Human" She said and closed her eyes before the contest started. Marie grinned. "Let's start in 3...2...1... now" She said and stared at Bella as the Human stared at her, Marie sat still as stone as Bella tried not to blink.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done for now look for chapters 3-5 when they come out. I won't update for a while I will sadly be away for about two weeks.**


End file.
